


Besoin d'un vagin ?

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: Vagina [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia, Baby Werewolves, Daddy Stiles, Derek love Stiles, Fluffy, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia pergnancy, M/M, Mom Lydia, Montage, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pregnancy, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Queen Lydia, SO FLUFFY, dad derek, edit picture, protective dads, st honore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a montage for "Need a vagina"<br/>(Stiles and Derek did not know who could help them: they needed a vagina. Luckily (or not), the solution was not that far. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besoin d'un vagin ?

 


End file.
